Midnight Bite
by themodernteen
Summary: Based on the (best) scene in "Underworld" when Selene & Michael escape from Lucien and the Lycans. Michael and Selene crash into the river, and Michael saves the unconscious Selene. A bit of insight on Michael's thoughts at the time. A fun read! Enjoy! I do not own any "Underworld" characters or material.


**A short story based on the movie "Underworld" when Michael and Selene crash into the river and Michael saves her. Read and enjoy! Leave me a fav/follow/review to let me know what you think!**

Michael's life would never be the same. One minute he was just a regular guy, the next he was being chased by some wolf-man in his own apartment building. Now, after wolf-man took a bite out of his shoulder, he was sitting in a car with a pale, beautiful, mysterious woman who may or may not want to kill him.

All in all, a strange night.

The woman was injured as she attempted to release Michael from wolf-man's grip; yet, that didn't stop her from racing down the streets at law-breaking speeds.

Michael panted hard in the passenger seat, trying to understand the situation he found himself in. His mind tried processing the events of the last hour, but he just couldn't wrap his brain around it. A grown man, who scarily resembled and beheld the traits of a wolf, bit him! Where was the logic in that?

He shook the thought out of his mind and tried to focus on the present. He was sitting next to the pale, beautiful, mysterious girl. He felt safe with her, even though he didn't know her and she was much stronger than him and slightly frightening. Yet, he had a feeling there was goodness within her, she didn't want to harm him. Though, he didn't forget that she killed people, before his very eyes. She was dangerous and not to be trusted completely.

She looked out the rearview mirror to see if their attacker was following. As Michael tried catching his breath, he noticed the wound on her shoulder. Blood profusely dribbled down her leather sleeve. It looked like a serious injury.

"Stop the car," he broke the silence.

She glared at him from the side. He could see her brown eyes stare straight into him through the stray strands of her dark hair.

Michael just about had enough of the unknown. He wanted a concrete grip on something, he wanted to feel like he was in control of even the smallest situation. He leaned forward, wanting to seem intimidating.

"Stop the car!" he said with a little more force.

In an instant, her fist dug into his chest and he went flying back. The woman's focus shifted from the road to Michael, a threat. Quick as lightning, she pulled a gun from her belt and aimed the barrel directly at his face. It hovered dangerously close, a few inches away. He knew she wasn't afraid to use it.

"Back off," she hissed, brown eyes ablaze.

Fear and shock bubbled inside Michael's chest, as he pressed himself against the door as far as it would allow. Whatever intimidating facade he tried to muster completely dissipated. She was holding a gun to his face, what was he to do?

"Okay," he gulped, trying to diffuse the situation. Her eyes darted back and forth, between the road and him, "alright," he said as calmly as he could.

She lowered the weapon and concentrated on driving at her accelerated speeds instead. She looked cagey and guarded, in no mood to be taking orders from him or anyone else. He got the feeling she was strong, independent, and deadly if she wanted to be.

 _How did I end up here?_

"You've lost a lot of blood," he glanced at her shoulder again, concerned about the steady flow of blood dripping down the leather. Now, he was worried for their safety, "if you don't stop the car, you're going to get us both killed."

She gave him a look that willed for him to stay quiet, but Michael wasn't about to die because she was being indignant. His heart leaped into his throat everytime he looekd out the window. Their surroundings were blurred due to her high speeds.

"I'm not screwing around!" he shouted, panicked.

"Neither am I!" she quickly retorted, glaring at him yet again, "now, shut up and hold on, I'll be fine."

Her tone suggested finality. She quickly changed gears and slammed her foot even harder on the pedal. He gripped the car door for dear life, still panting and looking over at the woman warily. Michael had a feeling that she wasn't going to make it-

"Shit!" he shouted when he saw her collapse in the seat. Her eyes rolled back and she fell limp by his side. He desperately lunged for the steering wheel to keep them steady on the road, but it was too difficult to manuveur the car at her high speeds. Michael tried turning the wheel as they headed straight for the bay to no avail. The car screeched and slid awkwardly against the cobblestone streets and collided with steel pipes littering the side of the road. They were propelled into the air, their vehicle flipping as they collided with the water below.

Michael's skull cracked against the window painfully. His vision was spotty and his mind was turning, but adrenaline was keeping him going. He saw the mysterious girl next to him, unconscious. Water filled up the compartment, they were running out of oxygen. Michael fumbled for the seatbelt and ejected the strap from its holster. He kicked at the water, trying to gain some balance, as he manuveured to her seat. Michael pulled her from the leather seat and struggled to the surface. Pain throbbed through his head, but he fought the sensation. His sole focus was getting the girl and himself to safety.

They broke to the surface in the dark night. Water splashed around them and the water rumbled as it swallowed their vehicle below. Michael coughed and sputtered, but his grip around the woman was ironclad. He didn't know why he felt so strongly about her, but he couldn't figure that out now. He swam to the shore and gently laid the woman onto the sand.

He felt exhaustion tug at his heavy limbs, but he couldn't stop now. Michael observed her wound, trying to blink away his dotty vision. With heavy breaths, he pressed his palms down against her chest, trying to eject the water inside her system. His eyes were concentrated on her own, waiting for the moment they fluttered open - a signal that she was alive.

"Come on, come on," he growled under his breath, half in desperation, half in frustration.

After a few tantalizing seconds, she coughed beneath him. Water spilled from her parted lips as she came back to life. Her eyelids fluttered gently, revealing glowing blue eyes beneath. Michael was in awe of her irises, but knew that he needed to focus.

He managed to rip a piece of fabric from his shirt and binded her wound. He tied the fabric around the cut carefully, not wanting to cause her pain. His eyes traveled from the bleeding wound, from her leather outfit, up to her pale features. Her dark hair was like the feathers of a raven, her long eyelashes the same hue. Her sharp cheekbones jutted out of her flawless skin femininely, and he remembered her glowing blue eyes. They weren't harsh, they seemed kind, hardened after years of survival.

Michael had enough of survival for one night. For the past few hours, he'd been running from mysterious people with guns. His entire apartment was so full of bullet holes, it resembled swiss cheese. He'd been bitten, chased down by some crazy wolfesque man, his car crashed into the lake, and now here he was.

Exhaustion and pain were beginning to catch up to him. Michael's breathing was growing heavier, his vision swimming, and his head felt numb. He glanced at the woman once more, making sure she was alright, before darkness started to spread across his vision entirely. Michael fell back into the sand, beside the girl, as unconsciousness took him away.


End file.
